Artificial
by Kikina
Summary: Naruto is the next lord of his kingdom. Sasuke is an artificial human. He has been by Naruto's side since they were small. Naruto had always fought to keep Sasuke, and there's no way he'd be able to let him go now.


**Summary:** Naruto is the next lord of his kingdom. Sasuke is an artificial human. He has been by Naruto's side since they were small. Naruto had always fought to keep Sasuke, and there's no way he'd be able to let him go now.

**A/N:** This story was inspired by Hybrid child it's a modern day fic.

**Pairings:** Sasunaru, Jiraiya/Tsunade implied

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nuff said.

"…." Talking

'…..' Thought/thinking

~~*o*~~ scene change or break whatever you want to call it.

"..and looking back in the 14th century we see that…." The raven paused and gave a sigh. "Naruto-sama." Glancing at the blonde man who was asleep on his desk, the raven rubbed his forehead. Walking over to the sleeping blonde the raven pinched his nose. After about 5 seconds the blonde started to struggle. The raven let go as the idiot gasped for air. "Teme! Were you trying to kill me?" The raven opened the book once again, "as I was saying, the 14th century-" Naruto turned away and once again rested his head on the table. "Naruto-sama" Naruto tilted his head to look at the raven.

"I need a break Teme. I mean we've been studying for hours" he whined. "We've been studying for an hour and you've been asleep for half that time" the raven stated. "But Sasuke~" he whined once again. "To think the political future of others is in the hands of such a dobe," he smirked. "Teme! I know enough and I did awesome on my test, thank you" the blonde grinned triumphantly. "You could have done better." Naruto glared, "we all can't get perfect 100's all the time like some, but 85 and higher isn't a bad grade Teme."

Sasuke closed his book, "I never said it was a bad grade dobe." Naruto glared, "don't call me dobe, Teme." Sasuke gave a little smile. "Why don't we have lunch now Naruto." At the mention of lunch the blonde had already jumped up. "Let's go Sasuke!" he was almost out of the room by then. Sasuke's smile was still in place but faded as he held a napkin to his mouth as he began to cough. Examining it he saw blood. Making sure his face was clean he tucked the napkin away and went to find Naruto.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen" Naruto sang to the table, waiting for his chef. "Sasuke do you think he's done yet?" the blonde smiled brightly. Sasuke took a sip of his tea and let Naruto continue to be giddy. After a few seconds the chef walked in with their lunch. Ramen for Naruto and of course that meant Sasuke had ramen too. "Oh ramen how I love you" Naruto slurped up his ramen like always knowing he was going to eat a few more bowls, the next one already arriving as he finished out his empty bowl. As they were switching the empty one for the full he glanced at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke aren't you going to eat?' he asked noticing Sasuke hadn't touched his food yet. "Just enjoying my tea." Naruto only nodded in response.

"Teme are you alright?" Naruto asked watching the raven. "I'm fine, why?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. "It's nothing really. It's just… I don't know, you've been a few minutes late this past week, and you coughed a few times too, and you've seemed a little tired is all." A small smile graced Sasuke's lips. "I'm sorry for my lateness Naruto-sama. I have been a little tired but nothing a dobe like you should worry about." "Teme! And to think I was worried about you." Sasuke reached out and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Like I need a kid like you worrying about me." Naruto smacked Sasuke's hand away. I'm not a kid I'm almost 18. And besides, you're only four years older than me Sasuke, don't act so high and mighty." Sasuke just smiled. "I think your fine the way you are Naruto. Don't rush, ok?" A faint blush graced the blonde's cheeks.

Naruto couldn't help but be entranced. He always was when Sasuke played an instrument. Piano or violin it always sounded so beautiful. Today Sasuke played the piano since Naruto was having lessons. He applauded when the raven finished. "Good as always bastard, but I'll be better since I've got mad skills." Sasuke exchanged places with Naruto and the blonde took a deep breath before playing. He loved the piano and was actually very talented. He was always happy to play for Sasuke since the raven told him he loved his sound. Sasuke always enjoyed watching Naruto. He always thought he looked like an angel.

Naruto would admit that he might not be the most elegant for his status. Almost everyone expected him to be since he was the next ruler of the country. He wasn't, but he tried. The only one who didn't pressure him was Sasuke. But one thing for sure was that he was proud of his piano skills and people always complimented him, but that's not what made him happy. It was when he would finish and turn to see Sasuke smiling, that made Naruto feel incredible. So when he finished his song and turned for that smile he was sure to get, he paused when he saw Sasuke with his hands covering his mouth and seeming to be in a lot of pain.

"Sasuke?" The raven only coughed and Naruto could see from where he was that blood escaped through his fingers. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke coughed again and blood flowed more freely through his fingers. Naruto quickly rose to go to him and Sasuke looked up with hazy eyes before he collapsed. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, already at his side cupping his cheeks "Sasuke! Sasuke! Someone help!" he screamed as the attendants arrived at the scene. Some went over, while others went to get a doctor. They tried to comfort their lord as he cried while repeating one thing - "Sasuke."

~~*o*~~

Naruto felt as though he was being tortured as he waited in the waiting room for Sasuke's results. After a stressful hour a doctor finally approached him. "Hello Naruto-sama. I am Doctor Shizune." Naruto nodded in greeting. "How's Sasuke?" The small smile that had graced her lips quickly faltered. "Naruto-sama…" Naruto shook his head. He had known Shizune for a long time and she always made sure to be respectful to him. She was the one who looked after Sasuke when they were younger. "What's wrong with Sasuke?" He just wanted an answer. "Naruto-sama, you know of Sasuke-sans past and what likely occurred." He nodded. It wasn't a question. He made sure no one ever really talked about anything that went further than when they met.

"Well it is something from his past that is making his illness reoccur. It even imprinted a mark on the top left of his shoulder, and it is trying to spread over his entire body." "So how do we stop it?" She looked at him with sad eyes. "No…there has to be something you can do!" Shizune was once trained by one of the best doctors around. "It's surpassed my capabilities Naruto-sama. And it's already starting to spread over Sasuke-sans body. At this rate he…he won't last much longer." Naruto forced himself to hold back a sob. "How long does he have?" he looked into her sad eyes. "Three weeks if he's lucky. I'm so sorry Naruto-sama."

Naruto had been staring at Sasuke's face for the last half hour and he was glad it was able to get back some color. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he looked back he was surprised to see Sasuke staring back at him. "Sasuke, how are you feeling?" He only gave a nod to communicate that he was fine. "Teme! Don't lie to me. Do you know how sick you are?" Naruto huffed. He could see some of Sasuke's shoulder and the mark that had appeared there. "I knew you weren't doing ok but I didn't think…I didn't think…" He tried to calm down.

"Shizune-san said…she said..." he took a shaky breath. "I've known that I didn't have much longer." Naruto looked at Sasuke's calm face. "I've always known." He tried to sit up but Naruto pushed him back down. "What do you mean you've known? Why didn't you say anything? We could have done something." Sasuke shook his head. "She can't do anything, not her, and there was no point in making you worry for nothing." The blonde glared "nothing you say. It's your life on the line." Sasuke was still calm. "A life you gave me dobe." Finally able to, he sat up. "If Shizune can't help I'll find someone who can." He held onto Sasuke's hand. He seemed too scared to let go.

Two weeks it had taken Naruto, two weeks. But he had found her- Tsunade. She was a legend in the medical field. She had disappeared years ago after the death of her lover. But one of Naruto's peculiar friends/bodyguards known as "the pervert" or Kakashi had had some idea of her whereabouts. He had finally found one of the most famous doctors in the country and he knew if she couldn't save Sasuke then…. he didn't want to finish that thought. "How did you find me?" She looked young, like she was in her late 20's. She was beautiful. Naruto knew it was her medical skills that gave her this appearance since she should be going on to her 60's. "A pervert told me." She just gave a grin. "That bastard"

Naruto watched anxiously as Tsunade examined Sasuke. He couldn't understand or believe how the bastard still looked so calm while he was freaking the hell out and he wasn't even the one with his life on the line. He was going to tell him a thing or two once he got better. "Alright, done," Tsunade said. Naruto took a breath. "He has about 3 more days left to live." Naruto froze "What?" it came out as a whisper. "Three days," Tsunade repeated. "If he's lucky anyway." She started to shoo them away. "There must be something you can do. Your one of the three sannin, you're a medical genius." All of them were, Tsunade was the only one left now. "Why should I?" she asked while searching for something. "You have to," he pleaded. "Three million," she said flatly. "What! That's more than our country can afford to spend at the moment" he huffed. "So our prince has a brain."

"Can you save Sasuke?" She was his last hope. "Why would you want to, he's an artificial isn't he?" Born in a lab, one of Orochimaru's projects, right? You'll probably never find another artificial but you can always buy a new attendant-" "Don't you dare!" She paused, looking at the livid blonde. "Sasuke is Sasuke, nothing more and nothing less." He tried to calm down. "He's an artificial, laboratory born. It's amazing there are any left, but he is still looked down upon by society. I admit he has lived at an ordinary level because of his status as your caretaker and his lack of achievements. His memory is amazing, his strength is beyond normal, hearing, eyesight, smell, the fact that he even has thought is unbelievable. They weren't designed for that and it was thought impossible to occur. They were mindless and just followed orders implanted in them. He is something that should have been studied, and the list goes on to what he can do, but it doesn't change that he's an artificial. And if it were known he was a subject of Orochimaru-"

"It doesn't matter," Naruto interrupted. "Sasuke isn't disgusting or an abomination, or any other word in the book anyone else wants to use. Sasuke is my Sasuke. Now…" he took a breath "can you save him?" She eyed the blonde, what could she say? "Sure." She liked his determination. Naruto blinked once, twice, three times "What?" he said slowly. "I can save him…I'll even give you a 10% discount." He had to smile. "But it's up to you if he lives."

"This is bullshit!" Naruto yelled for the third time. "I can't believe this." He was searching through the shallow water of the island. He was looking for a plant. A plant that grew a few feet deep in the ground of the shallow waters on the island that the hag lived on, which stretched quite far he might add. The tide would be here for a few hours but Naruto couldn't waste time. "Having fun?" Sasuke chuckled sitting on the dry bank. He looked tired in Naruto's eyes. "Teme don't mock me. Whose ass do you think I'm saving?" That's right Tsunade told him that this plant could save Sasuke's life. She told him she would give him until the third night at the stroke of midnight to find it. After that she couldn't do anything. It was already past midnight on the first day.

It must have been around 2 a.m. and Naruto was still searching. Sasuke had been watching the blonde the whole time. He gave a small smile then started to cough, making Naruto pause and turn in his direction. He ran over and quickly patted Sasuke's back. It was a few minutes until the coughing finally stopped. Naruto tried his best to look calm. "Dobe," Sasuke mumbled. "Teme." He tried to smile. "Sit with me." He scooted to Sasuke's side and leaned on his shoulder. A few seconds later Naruto fell asleep.

"Are you sure you want him to rest?" Sasuke tilted his head to the side to see Tsunade. "He was tired, that's more important." She stepped closer "Do you not care about your life?" Sasuke smiled. "I care about my life, since Naruto's the one who gave it to me. I just don't want him to be sad." Naruto nuzzled his head under Sasuke's chin. "Is he that important to you that you would die for him?" Sasuke reached up to whip some dirt off the tanned cheek. "Yes. But he's also that important that I'd live…you should know how hard it is for someone like me to think that." She turned to leave but before she did she replied "because you're not real, I know."

"Teme! I can't believe you let me fall asleep! It's almost 10 am." Naruto had woken up just a minute earlier since the sun wouldn't stop bothering him. "Do you know how much time I've wasted?" He was just about to get back to searching when Sasuke stopped him. "You just woke up, cool off first and eat something." Naruto opened his mouth but Sasuke continued. "If you don't you could collapse and then be out for hours." Naruto groaned but all the same did as Sasuke asked, and after thirty minutes was back to searching. Sasuke was once again back to watching. He was glad that Naruto had gotten a good night's sleep and something to fill his stomach. It might be funny to some that he seemed to care about Naruto's health more than his own at the moment.

Naruto was once again ranting after a couple of hours of searching. "I know if something to save someone was easy to find we would have more lives saved but still…" he trailed off when he heard Sasuke coughing. He ran to his side in time to see blood. He touched Sasuke's shoulder and saw the black mark was beginning to spread to his neck. He could see it spreading on his arm as well. He brought Sasuke back into Tsunade's home. "He passed out due to pain," Tsunade said simply. Naruto couldn't keep the worry off his face. He leaned in close to Sasuke "Don't worry, I'm going to find that plant and everything is going to be ok." Tsunade only watched the scene.

Tsunade had been working when Sasuke stirred. He realized it had become night. "Has he taken a break?" He tried to sit up. "No." She turned to him, "how did you end up with him?" Sasuke glanced at her and smiled. "An accident really." He tried to sit up again. "He found me in an ally." He finally managed to sit up. "I was thrown away by Orochimaru for being a failure subject. Literally I was at the trash unable to move or speak. I was just sitting there for days. Then one day a 5 year old child wandered into the ally chasing a cat that jumped on me. That was the first day I met Naruto and that was almost thirteen years ago.

"If you were defective how did you survive?" Sasuke chuckled "I'm not sure. I guess it was because I was different. I was nine, I had no reason to live. I just sat there in the trash. You know Orochimaru always thought he was some type of god, so I believed in angels. He would experiment and abuse us, belittle and kill. It was only one time I had looked to the sky and said if angels are real, can one save me?" Sasuke coughed. "An artificial with thought that could go against his master was defective. Even though I lived through most of his experiments and my body could alter the products that were ingested and injected, I was considered too dangerous. He kept muttering what a waste and how he had such high expectations. He injected me with one of his newest poisons that my body wouldn't have been able to stand and threw me in the trash, but for some reason I didn't die." He sighed. "Days later Naruto came across me and when I saw him I thought, Oh so angels do exist?" he coughed again "The dobe had ditched his guards chasing a cat. When he saw me his eyes grew wide and he asked me if I was ok? Of course I couldn't answer. His guards arrived a few minutes later and he refused to leave me. They couldn't disobey him even if he was only 5. So for some strange reason…he took me home."

"He didn't understand what I was, but everyone else did. His parents tried to tell him but Naruto wouldn't let them take me away. He even found me when they tried to throw me out. It was one sentence that made everyone stop trying to get rid of me. The dobe said 'if you try to take him from me I'll hate you forever, I promise.' He said that, to his own parents." Sasuke chuckled, "he's a real moron. He didn't know what to call me, he asked me multiple times trying to get me to speak but I never did. He settled on calling me Teme since he used it so often 'Teme! Say something'. He tried his best to take care of me even though I didn't move or speak. He spoke to me everyday just hoping I would have a response. He made sure to be around me every day, and one day…I wanted to follow him." He paused, thinking back on the memory. "It was two years before I was able to move. When Naruto found out he smiled so brightly that I thought I would go blind from the sight, and then he dragged me everywhere with him. I got used to it, and even ended up learning with him during his education lessons. I learned things easily but Naruto had some trouble. That's when I wanted to talk, to talk to this person who gave me life."

"It was another two years before I could speak. It was one day in front of Naruto, his family and a few servants. I was just staring at him, so he stared back at me. He said 'what are you looking at Teme?' I pointed at him and everyone was puzzled by what I was doing. It was quiet, a whisper really, but it sounded so loud to everyone. They were all surprised when I called him 'angel'. It wasn't that big of a deal, until he tackled me yelling 'you spoke, you spoke!" I only spoke about three words a day. It wasn't until a year later I started speaking sentences. It was also during that time he learned that we aren't given names, but numbers. It was during my fourteenth year of life that I was given one of the best gifts I could ask for. I was given a name by Naruto's parents, 'Sasuke,' they said. They'd named me Sasuke…I had a name. I don't know how the dobe with his patience level could stand being with me like he did….but he did. He made me want to live." Sasuke coughed blood into his hands and Tsunade went back to work. "I want to live."

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!" Naruto cursed, it was 3 p.m. on the afternoon of the third day. He only had nine hours left until it reached midnight. If he didn't find it then… "Where is it?" he couldn't think like that, he promised Sasuke it would be alright. He wouldn't let Sasuke die, they couldn't take Sasuke away from him, because he, he… "Brat." He turned to see Tsunade. "How is he?" the blonde asked going back to his work. "Why are you trying so hard?" Naruto paused "What do you mean? Sasuke is my best friend and I can't just let him die." He started to search again. "You're more worried about it than he is," she continued watching the blonde. "That's because he's an idiot" Naruto was covered in dirt. "From the story he told, he's more worried about his angel." Naruto paused. "He says he wants to live… but your health and happiness seem to be far more concerns to him than that." With that, Tsunade left. Naruto still didn't move. He was trying really hard not to tremble and let tears surface. With a shake of the head he went back to work more determined than before. "He wants to live," he whispered.

Sasuke was holding his side in pain. His fingers were had turned black and it had also spread to his chin. "I'm surprised you're still alive." Tsunade was amused. "I have to give him time." It was five minutes to midnight and the black mark was spreading quickly. "He'd be disappointed if I died before the time given." Sasuke grabbed his chest. 'That brat is stubborn" she glanced at the clock, four minutes remained. "You're right. Once he gets on something he plans to finish it and no matter what anyone says, he won't give up. He gets upset when he fails." Two minutes. "He's too caring, gentle, trusting, understanding, loving, moronic, stubborn, thickheaded, loud-" he coughed again and blood started to freely slide out his mouth. "All these things make him an idiot…but he's still an angel" Sasuke grinned. The clock struck midnight just as Naruto ran in clutching Sasuke's right leg.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke… I couldn't find it." Sasuke just brushed the golden spikes in Naruto's hair. "See," he smiled "he's an idiot." With that, Sasuke collapsed hitting the floor hard. "Naruto" Naruto quickly sat next to him, already crying and moved closer after hearing his name. Sasuke struggled, but after a moment was able to lift his hand and cup Naruto's cheek. "Don't cry." His vision was swimming and he could barely make out the face of his angel who was right in front of him. Naruto tried not to cry as Sasuke brushed his thumb across his cheek. He held the hand cupping his cheek to see a tired grin grace Sasuke's face. Naruto tried to speak, to say anything really. He was losing Sasuke right in front of his eyes. "Smile for me." Naruto tried his hardest and was able to give Sasuke a sad but very pretty smile. He was unaware that by now Sasuke couldn't see.

Sasuke had already lost a lot of feeling in his body, but he knew that smile he asked for was given. With one more tired smile his eyes began to close. "You know," his smile was able to get wider "I love you most…when you're smiling." Naruto's eyes widened, and after a moment he opened his mouth to respond when Sasuke's hand went limp. "S-Sasuke." He touched the raven's chest, tried to listen to his heartbeat, and he didn't hear a thing. Sasuke was gone. Naruto just sat staring at Sasuke for a moment or two before he abruptly screamed. Lying down on the raven clutching his chest he screamed and screamed. A scream that could pierce any heart and he cried tears that could challenge a storm. Tsunade just watched with a passive face while drinking her liquor. Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's chest and stayed there. He heard when Tsunade went back to work, he heard when she started eating, and he even heard when she asked him when he was planning to leave. He heard everything except the one thing he wanted to hear. He just wanted to hear Sasuke's heart beat again. Half an hour after it had stopped Naruto finally accepted Sasuke was gone, and with that his heart finally shattered.

~~*o*~~

No one ever guessed that an energetic ball of sunshine like Naruto could not be smiling or happy. It was a week after Sasuke's death and the blonde was forcing himself to look cheerful. Everyone noticed the change. Naruto paid attention to his work, he made less snappy comebacks, he stayed quite through most of his studies, and instead of eight bowls of ramen, he barley ate two. They weren't bad changes, but this wasn't the lord they loved. The most noticeable of all was that Naruto hadn't touched the piano once. When he was having his lesson with Iruka he had stopped only a few seconds in. When Iruka asked what was wrong Naruto gave a smile so fake even he could feel it. He replied, 'I just don't feel like it today' and Iruka just nodded with a smile. Naruto hadn't touched a piano since.

A few months went by and Naruto's 18th birthday had arrived. His parents came back from their travels to celebrate. They usually weren't around because they were so busy, but they dropped everything to be by him when Sasuke departed. They were only able to watch as Naruto walked around in a daze for the first few days. For his birthday he gave a very short but brief smile and everyone felt a little better. At the end of the party he couldn't help but feel a little empty. There was a tradition for every birthday Naruto had since Sasuke could talk. Sasuke would always tell him 'happy birthday angel' so Naruto couldn't help but cry.

Naruto's parents thought it was a good idea to introduce him to some potential brides but decided against it. "I don't think there is anyone who might be able to heal his heart," Kushina said to her husband "and the only person I ever thought to give my blessing…" Kushina thought back to when Naruto was younger. No matter how many girls or guys tried to get Naruto's attention there was only one person who was able to hold it. "Sasuke always had his attention without even trying." She thought back to how Sasuke would try to tell Naruto to go talk to potential brides and the blonde would get upset and disappear. Sasuke was always the first one to find him and the only one able to bring him back, and was told if he didn't stay with him he'd just run off again. Kushina couldn't help but smile at the memory as some tears fell. She had loved Sasuke as her own child, they both did. They were hurting with Naruto but knew their son was hurting more. It was funny that Naruto never realized, but the day he had stumbled across Sasuke, he had become smitten.

A year passed and Naruto had gotten better. He had tried playing the piano on and off. His parents were arriving today for a visit and should actually be here any minute. Today he decided to try to play the piano. He brushed his fingers over the keys and slowly started to play. When his song finished he felt a cool breeze. Looking up to the glass doors that led to the garden his eyes widened. The door was opened and standing there was "Sasuke…" it came out as a whisper. The raven smiled and walked a little closer but kept a few feet of distance. "Your playing hasn't improved much dobe." Naruto only blinked. "That hag really charged all that money. She wrote a note to and-" Sasuke stopped when he saw Naruto just staring. 'I'm imagining him" Naruto thought, since he had done it before. Just as Sasuke was about to speak, the door opened. "Naruto we heard you play-" Kushina and Minato stopped. "Sasuke" they whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened more. If it's possible his parents could see him that meant… "Good evening Lord Minato, Miss Kushina, I-" Sasuke didn't get to finish as Naruto rammed into him and locked him in a fierce embrace. "You're real" Naruto mumbled. Before he could say anything he was rammed again, this time by Kushina. Both the mother and son were crying and Minato embraced them all. Sasuke couldn't help his smile and returned his family's hug. After everyone calmed down enough in their opinion, they took a seat on the chairs. Naruto and Sasuke sat opposite of Kushina and Minato. Naruto had not released his grip on Sasuke at all.

"I'm so glad you're ok…but how?" Kushina asked trying not to get worked up. "Well it seemed that when I passed out everyone thought I died. I was in a suspended state where my heart slowed down to make it easier for my body to function. It turned out that Tsunade could have cured me all along but had her reasons to wait. She even knew I wasn't dead, just unconscious and-" "What? she knew and didn't tell us! That conniving old…" Kushina cursed as Minato tried to calm her down "Yes, It took a few months to get better, and then I had to regain my functions. I wanted to return sooner and apologize for the distress I caused." Sasuke bowed. "Don't be silly. We're so happy that you're ok" Minato said, and then glanced at Naruto who still clung tightly to the raven. "This calls for a celebration, we'll have a dinner" Minato said standing. "For now we have business to attend. Naruto is in your care where he belongs." With that, he smiled and left.

Naruto had not loosened his grip on Sasuke since he started hugging him. Someone might have thought he was silly but he feared that if he let go of Sasuke, he would disappear. But he didn't because he was real. Sasuke felt the same, smelled the same, smiled the same; yes, this was his Sasuke, he was sure of it. He might not have spoken but he was definitely awake and heard the conversation. He was going to kill that hag. One, charging a couple thousand more than what was agreed upon and two, making him think Sasuke was gone. Naruto was finally feeling as though his heart was truly starting to heal. "Dobe" he heard Sasuke say, and the words never sounded as sweet as they did right now. "Teme" he whispered back. "I'm sorry…I made you cry" Sasuke said brushing back blond hair. "It's ok" Naruto mumbled. Naruto knew Sasuke knew he had been crying. "I'll forgive you if you promise to stay with me forever this time." Sasuke smiled. "I can't promise forever…but as long as I live and you want me here, I will never leave you."

~~*o*~~

"So why didn't you tell him he wasn't dead?" Kakashi asked "I didn't think he would go that far or hurt that much for an artificial, and vice versa. I didn't realize feelings that strong still existed. I wasn't sure if I could save him completely. He was better off thinking he was dead than alive and suffering, knowing he was dying" Tsunade answered. "I didn't know someone like that could exist. That child could be used for so much in the future that I just had to study him. He's unique" she mumbled, searching for a drink. "You even made yourself his personal doctor, that's unlike you" he said with a grin. "They both made me remember something I forgot a long time ago" she mumbled. "Oh, and what's that?" he glanced up from his book to look at her.

"Something the fool once said: 'I'm an idiot because I love you, so when you're in pain I feel it too. And because you love me just as much, our pain can be felt by others. That's how you know it is true love, because our feelings are that strong. So that's why we should be happy so we don't spread our pain' he said." Tsunade fixed a face down photo of the family. "I felt it too strongly" she said, cleaning the frame. "I always liked those words." He closed his book. "Jiraiya was such a romantic." She smiled as Kakashi opened the door to leave. "But that's what made you love dad, right?" He chuckled, "Kakashi…thank you." Kakashi smiled as he started to close the door. "I'm glad to see some of your old self. The last time I saw that smile was a long time ago. I'll see you later mom." He gave another glance before he left, thinking 'I think she'll be ok now dad.'

~~*o*~~

It had been one month since Sasuke returned and things just seemed to fall into place. In the first week Naruto's parents told him he was engaged to be married. Enraged was putting it lightly about how he was feeling. The second week when he found out it was Sasuke he was marrying, shocked was an understatement. But he did yell "I forbid you to call me sama anymore Teme!" The third week had Naruto gloating on how much his piano skills had improved. The fourth week was when Naruto did something shocking in the servant's point of view. He finally told Sasuke about his feelings for him by yelling "you're a bastard!" and Sasuke just smiled. Finding courage, he had kissed Sasuke then immediately hugged him tightly. After a moment Sasuke held him as well. "I love you" Naruto said blushing brightly. He knew those words were true for a really long time. He was so happy that he was finally able to get them out. He found it funny that he was a little mad but happy that Sasuke got to say them first. "I love you too dobe."

**A/N:** finished. I don't know why this took me like a week to type up…procrastination and school can do that to you. Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
